Christmas with Spirit Heroes
by Lion3
Summary: Christmas has come once more for Derek, Odette, Belle, Adam, Jasmine, Aladdin, Aurora, and Philip who have decided to spend the holidays together. But now, their worst enemies have returned to seek revenge and destroy Christmas! With the heroes out of commission, it's up to the next generation to save the spirit of Christmas! Can they make things right before the big night?
1. Chapter 1

**Lion3: Hey folks! Me here! To celebrate Christmas, I'm creating a Disney and Swan Princess Christmas party! In this story, 4 villains from the past have return to destroy the heroes that defeated them and Christmas and it's up to the heroes's kids to put aside their differences and save Christmas!**

**I don't own** **any of these movies**

Christmas: a joyful and loving time of the year. Families come together to celebrate the birth of the Christ child and to show their appreciation for one another. There are those, however, who despise the joyous spirit of Christmas. Such could be said for 4 certain villains who have tried to take over the Earth. But as there are those who would wish to destroy the festive holiday, there are those who embrace and protect it. It's these people who will always pierce the deepest darkness. However, sometimes the responsibility of protecting the light must be passed to the next generation.

But I'm getting of myself though. Let just start our story with the opening of the Christmas season and meet 4 different families: each with a story to tell and 6 kids with their new story to write.

Lets begin in a small but beautiful kingdom.

Here rules Princess Aurora, her husband Prince Philip, and their 2 children Link, meaning strength and courage, and Celeste, for the shimmering silver glow of starlight. The two of them are as close as can be.

"Link! How could you be so immature!?"

Well… most of the time.

"Come on sis! It was only a joke."

Celeste, who was 11, was soaking wet and glaring at her brother. If only looks could kill.

"MOTHER!"

"Tattle tail."

Aurora and Philip rushed into the room. One look at the scene said it all.

"Link!" Aurora said."You know better than this! Celeste, lets go get you dry. Philip, dear, please talk to our son."

As mother and daughter left, Philip and Link were left alone. Link smiled shyly at his father. Philip gave the 12 year old 'the look' that always made him feel guilty.

"Son, you know better."

Link lowered his face from his father's gaze.

"It was only a joke."

Philip placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Think how Celeste feels."

"You're right Father. I didn't think of my sister."

He ruffled Link's sandy brown hair.

"That's my boy. Now go apologize."

Link ran to the room he and his sister shared. Gently, he opened the door.

"Celeste? I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't think of how you would react."

She smiled at him.

"That's all right brother, I overreacted anyway."

The 2 shared a hug, and their parents watched from the hallway. Aurora stared lovingly at her children.

"It's so good that they love each other so much."

Philip brought his wife's hand to his lips.

"They get that from you."

After lightly kissing her husband, Aurora returned to the library with Philip, just waiting for the prince and princess to start arguing again.

Now, lets take a ride on the winds of the east and travel to a great city known as Agrabah. The sultan and sultana of this city are Aladdin and Jasmine with their twins Beatrice and Leo. Like their former street rat father before them, these two have a knack for adventuring, making trouble, and annoying the palace guards. Today, we find them exploring the palace's underground tunnels.

"Iago?" Beatrice, the more sensible of the 2 asked."Are you sure this is an exit to the market place?"

The loud voiced parrot replied, "Positive princess. If I'm lying, may my feathers molt."

Leo, who had Abu on his shoulder, warned, "This better not be another one of your treasure hunts!"

Iago often recruited them for his scams due to being the perfect blend of their parents. Before the bird could peep a word, a man and a woman appeared in front of them.

"I told you they were down here, Jasmine," Aladdin told his wife.

"Iago! How could you trick them like this?" Jasmine nearly hissed. The parrot coward behind the princess.

"You two know better than to trust Iago on adventures," Aladdin announced to his kids.

"Sorry dad." The identical duo of 12 years said together.

Genie suddenly appeared and started talking to the Sultan.

"Al, don't be so hard on them. They're just having some fun."

Aladdin knew his friend was right. Beatrice and Leo had gotten their adventurous nature from him. Genie teleported the group to the throne room. Raja happily bounded into the room and tackled the twins.

"Haha! Raja-ha-STOP!"

Jasmine called off the tiger and the family headed to the dinning room for supper.

"Well," Jasmine said,"if you wanted to go to the market place, you should have just asked.

Leo let out a groan.

"Mom, you would have just sent Rasool with us. And we all know how that would have ended!"

The family groaned at the memory of the last time the captain of the guards had been left alone with the twins. Let us just say the captain got up and personal with the palace tiger.

"In our defense," Bea, as she was nicknamed, said," Raja has never liked Rasool."

The family of 4 suddenly cracked with laughter. Their father added, "Rasool has never liked me either so that might add to it."

As twilight faded to late evening, the twins prepared for bed and the adventures that would await the next day.

Our next stop on our journey is a small French province ruled by certain reformed prince and a former odd girl princess. Their names are Prince Adam and Princess Belle. This small family is completed by their only child, Prince Sora. Though the prince mirrored his father's image, her proved to be his book-loving mother's son as the boy spent every spare moment in his mother's library.

Early this morning, we find mother and son comfortably snuggled on the sofa in front of a roaring fire, reading their favorite Christmas story.

"Spirit, I cannot follow you," the boy read aloud. "If I do I will surely fall."

Belle continued, "Take my hand Ebenezer, and you shall fly!"

The doors to the library opened to reveal Adam. Walking over to his family, Adam gave Belle a light kiss and ruffled his son's hair.

"So what story is it this time?"

Sora held up the book, A Christmas Carol, for his father to see.

"I should have guessed. You two love that book."

"I love the concept of having a change of heart. Of course our family understands that best."

Adam and Belle never lied to their son. From the moment he was old enough to understand, they had told him the story of how the enchantment had been placed on the castle, how his father had been a beast and servants objects, and how his mother had broken the spell. It was this story that always gave him hope. Belle smiled at her son.

"Yes we do Sora, yes we do."

The 13 year old gave his signature smile. A sudden grumbling noise rang out. Sora blushed.

"I guess I'm hungry."

The two parents laughed. Grabbing his wife hand, Adam began to walk to the dinning room.

"Let's go see if dinner is ready yet."

The family ran off to the dinning room, all dreaming of their next adventure.

For our last stop, we find ourselves in a kingdom off the shore of Swan Lake. Now lets meet the royal family of this happy kingdom. The prince of this kingdom is a fast, agile, and skilled hunter and archer as well as a warm-hearted and loving prince, husband, and father. His name is Derek. Derek's wife is a wise, loving, and forgiving person. Her name is Odette. The finale member of this loving family is this couples's only child, Princess Elise. Though, like Sora in reverse, is the mirror image of her mother, she acted just like Derek. She was fast, agile, and skilled with a bow and arrows. Just as so, she also loved perfecting her skills with her father.

"Animals! Assemble for counting," Rogers cried out as the round between Elise and her father's childhood friend, Bromely, finish. Elise, who had taken the color aqua for her arrows, had thoroughly hit the servants. Brom, under the orange arrows, had no marks made. Rogers began to tally up the results.

"Moose are worth 2 points. With a hit of 18 makes a total of 36. Ducks are 6 with 14 makes 84. With the rest of your hits makes your results 294! Well done, Elise!"

The princess gave a humble bow.

"Now for you Brom, a nope, and no, and zip."

Brom gave a shrug.

"Now for the elusive, 100 point white rabbit!"

Taking a peak, Rogers saw 3 distinct, orange marks. Brom walked up to the older man.

"I believe that's 300 points Rogers."

Elise smiled at her opponent.

"Nice shooting, Brom."

"Well Rogers? Right it down. 300 to 294!"

Stepping in, the princess said, "Now just a minute, Brom."

Motioning the servant to turn, the child lifted the make shift tail with her bow, revealing a clear aqua mark.

"Sorry Brom."

Suddenly, someone hoisted the 13 year old up. Elise gave her father a big hug.

"That's my little cygnet!" Derek said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Derek," Odette said as she also gave her daughter a kiss. "She's not so little anymore."

"She'll always be little to me!"

The princess blushed. She loved her parents, but there were times when her father was… overprotective.

"So daddy? Am I ready to challenge the master hunter?"

Picking up his bow, Derek gave a wolfish grin.

"Lets see what I've taught you, young cygnet."

Giggling, Odette step between the two.

"I think you will have to do it another time, you two."

Titling her head in confusion, the princess turned around and saw that her game had injured most of the servants.

"Oops. Sorry everyone!"

Odette was now laughing.

"Derek, honey, I thought the expression was 'Like father, like son', not 'like father, like daughter'."

The entire family broke into laughter. Taking his wife's hand, Derek led his family back to the castle for lunch.

4 different families: 6 different kids. Little do they know that destiny is about to throw them together to save their favorite holiday. I'll tell you ahead of time: this is going to be a Christmas no one would ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Read, comment, review! I own nothing!**

**Ch 1**

"Look mama and papa! There it is!" Sora chirped happily as the castle of his best friend's grandmother, Queen Uberta, came into view. Adam chuckled at his son's eagerness.

"Sora, be careful! You could fall out of the carriage!"

"Your father's right Sora, be careful,"

"You two worry too much!"

The royal carriage turned into the castle bridge. The young prince was mesmerized by the decorations that ornamented the place. Silver chimes were shaped to look like animals of all forms: Octopi, dragons, wolves, bears, zebras, and so on.

"Look at all the animals!" Sora squeaked. He suddenly caught sight of a family and smirked. Awaiting them was his best friend, Elise, her father Derek, and her mother Odette. Pulling into the steps of the castle, Sora bolted from the carriage and run up to his friend.

"Hey Elise! It's great to see you!"

"Bonjour Sora! C'est merveilleux de vous revoir aussi!"

"You've been practicing!"

"Of course I have! We are spending Christmas with each other!"

"Not just us! Have the other families arrived?"

"No you're the first ones,"

"And we're very happy you could join us!" Odette said happily as she hugged Belle.

"Noone was as excited as Sora. It's all he's been talking about for the past 3 weeks!" Belle explain.

"So Derek, where is your mother? I'd like to thank our host for the invitation," Adam asked his friend with a grin.

"Yes, there is something you should know about my mother old friend," Derek let out.

"What?" Sora asked.

"There are actually two Uberta," Odette replied.

"Regular Uberta, the one you know," Elise continued.

"Then there's..." Derek was intuurrupted as Uberta burst outside.

"ADAM, BELLE, AND SORA! WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Christmas Uberta," the family of 3 groaned.

"Okay folks, move it! We've got a lot of work to do!" Uberta commanded in seriousness.

"She's... Very focused," Elise whispered to her best friend.

"Derek! Adam! The tree move it! Belle, Odette, you're with me!" Uberta suddenly turned around.

"Oh, my apologies dears, come,"

Sora gave Elise a confused look, only to be replied with by a shrug.

"Mother, can Sora and I go with father to pick out a tree,"

"Hm, what do you think Belle?"

"Well..."

"PLEASE!" The two begged with puppy eyes.

"It's fine by me,"

"YEAH ALRIGHT!" The two companions high five and ran for the stables to pick out a location,"

"Derek, Adam, keep a close eye on both of them!" Odette said.

"Of course! We'd be pretty lousy fathers if we didn't!" Derek replied to his wife as he and Adam raced after the duo.

(Stables)

"Okay, so last year we found the royal Christmas tree here," Derek said as he pointed at a map.

"So I was thinking this might be a good spot," Elise finished.

"Grizzly Falls?!" Brom, who had joined up with them, coward.

"I saw many a Silver Nobles growing there last year, so there must be a tree there. Besides, the bears are hibernating,"

"Makes sense," Adam agreed.

"Grizzly Falls it is!" Sora cheered as Elise tossed him a bow. "What's this for Elise?"

"It's not called Grizzly Falls for nothing, despite it being winter,"

(Grizzly Falls)

After saddling up the horse, the team of 5 began searching the area for a tree until Sora stumbled upon a perfect one. As the men began to bring it down, Elise heard something.

"Sora, do you hear that?" A low growl echoed through the woods.

"A grizzly!?"

"No, ice leopard. Wonder what it's doing so far from the pass?" Suddenly, the sound of two children screaming filled the air.

"That probably," Sora said.

"COME ON SORA!" Elise said as she mounted her stallion and rode in the direction of the screams, Sora and the adults close on her tail. She soon came upon a small drop and saw a boy and a girl backing away from to very hungry looking snow leopards. The boy was armed with a dagger, though it wouldn't do him much good. Just as the carnivores pounced, Elise shot it right in the eye, making a clean kill as her father had taught her. She then had her horse jump into the pit. Rearing, the stallion spooked off the other hunter. Derek and others soon arrive. Upon inspecting the leopard, he turned to his daughter.

"Don't ever do something that dangerous again young lady!"

"I'm your daughter, I make no promises,"

Sora walked up to the two kids and smiled.

"You're lucky Elise heard you when she did! Are you alright?"

The boy growled.

"We're fine! And I had everything under control,"

"Not from my perspective," Elise said.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!"

"Hm, I can take care if myself,"

"Watch your attitude!" Sora warned.

"LINK! CELESTE!" Two voices cried as a couple ran straight to them, obviously their parents.

"Are you two alright?" The woman asked as she searched for injuries.

"She's fine mother, thanks to me!" The boy, whom was called Link, retorted.

"For what? Angering the leopards further?" Sora muttered.

The father turned to the team.

"Thank you for your help. I apologize for my son's behavior. He's a little... Prideful,"

"That's an understatement," Sora whispered, earning him a nudge from Elise.

"It's been far too long Philip!" Derek suddenly said.

"Same to you Aurora," Adam directed at the man's wife. She smiled.

"It's wonderful to see you both again!"

"You 4 know of each other?"

"Indeed we do!" Adam answered. "Sora, Elise, meet Prince Philip and his wife Princess Aurora,"

"Wait, then that means they're one of families staying here?" Sora question.

"Yes,"

"That means,,." Elise quivered.

"We're stuck with you for Christmas!" Link roared!

"Well this is perfect!" Celeste growled.

"It's not so bright on this side of the boarder either!" Sora growled in reply.

"I agree, but like it or not, we're stuck with each other," Elise groaned.


End file.
